Mi ultima carta
by Aleja Cullen Cipriano
Summary: Este fic participa del Reto de Apertura "Mi Pareja Perfecta" del foro "Sol de Medianoche". Porque todos deseariamos poder despedirnos de quien amamos...


_**Discaimer**_: Los personajes no me pertenecen (ya quisiera), son de Stephanie Meyer, la historia es sacada de algún lugar raro de mi mente

_**Palabras:**_ 2.482

_**Nota de la autora:** _Este Fic fue una difícil creación, tuve un montón de ideas y al final esta es la que termino gustándome mas, espero que les guste y que me apoyen en el concurso (sip estoy haciendo propaganda, porque no xp) Gracias a mi hermano Diego, quien me dio algunas ideas para este fic y me apoyo en todo momento, y gracias a Aurora Caelestis Friki quien fue quien me dio la oportunidad de estar en este concurso, mil y un beso a todas las que pasen a leer.

* * *

_**Mi carta de despedida…**_

_Recuerdo la primera vez que te vi, estaba tan asustada en mi primer día en aquella escuela, camine por los pasillos fijándome una y otra vez en cada uno de los salones para poder encontrar mi clase, tu corrías por los pasillos escapando de tus amigos mientras reías, chocaste conmigo y ambos caímos el suelo, aun me duele la cabeza por el golpe cada vez que rememoro ese momento, nuestras miradas se encontraron y lo primero que pensé fue "esos son los ojos más hermosos que había visto jamás", tú me sonreíste avergonzado mientras me ayudabas a poner de pie, luego me dijiste tu nombre y te comprometiste a cuidar de mi para que nadie me volviera a hacer lo que tú me habías hecho, desde ese momento te convertiste en parte importante de mi vida._

_¿Recuerdas cuando me pediste ser tu novia? Estabas tan nervioso como yo en aquella primera cita, me habías llevado a ver las estrellas en un picnic nocturno y no sabes lo alagada que me sentí al saber que tú mismo fuiste quien preparo la comida de esa noche, me diste mi primer beso bajo la luz de las estrellas, susurraste como si temieras que me negara, como si tu mayor miedo fuera el que me marchara pero solo podía aceptar, porque te quería y porque nadie me había tratado tan bien como tú, esa fue la primera noche que soñé contigo._

_¿Recuerdas la primera carta que te escribí? Estábamos en nuestro último año de secundaria, tú jugabas con el equipo de futbol mientras yo te miraba desde las gradas, me dedicaste un gol y al terminar el partido me abrazaste a pesar de estar sudoroso, pero a mí no me importo porque te tenía a ti, te di la carta antes de escapar en dirección a mi casa, en esa carta te dije por primera vez que te amaba._

_¿Recuerdas la primera vez que nadamos juntos? Estaba tan asustada esa noche y tu tan divertido por mi actitud infantil, me tomaste en brazos y te adentraste al oscuro mar mientras yo me aferraba a ti con todas mis fuerzas haciéndote reír, luego me bajaste y me besaste diciéndome que me parecía a una sirena pero eras tú quien parecía el rey del mar tan hermoso e imponente, tan mío. En ese momento no me importo estar en aquel interminable mar azul, que mis pies no tocaban el suelo, la posibilidad de que mi irrefrenable miedo a los tiburones se hiciera realidad, porque tú estabas abrazándome, porque contigo me sentía segura._

_¿Recuerdas cuando conociste a mi padre y yo conocí a los tuyos? Tu solo me abrasaste en aquella cena mientras nuestros padres hablaban, me sonreías dándome valor mientras yo moría de pánico y luego me besaste porque había empezado a tartamudear y tu sabias cuanto odiaba hacerlo, nuestros padres nos miraron y sonrieron diciendo no sé qué cosa de la juventud de esa época, me dijiste esa noche cuando todo había terminado que no importaba lo que ellos dijeran porque si por ti fuera ya estaríamos en Las Vegas casándonos con la bendición de Dios y de Elvis, me reí de esa idea pero en el fondo yo también deseaba hacerlo, esa fue la primera vez en que empecé a soñar despierta con una vida junto a ti._

_¿Recuerdas nuestra primera pelea? Nos dijimos tantas cosas horribles por culpa de los celos, porque yo no quería verte con aquella mujer de cabellos negros y tú no querías verme junto al hombre de cabellos cobrizos, yo moría de celos y era la primera vez que me sentía así, por eso fui hasta ti y te abrace con fuerza alejándote de ella, te bese con abandono porque solo quería que me vieras a mí pero tú también estabas cegado por los celos y pensaste que solo era para darle atraer a un completo desconocido, pobre tonto al pensar que podría cambiarte, esa noche fue la primera vez que conocí tu lado inseguro, aquel que solo salía cuando estabas conmigo._

_¿Recuerdas la primera vez que hicimos el amor? Tus manos temblaban cuando ibas a tocarme, tus ojos brillaban con tanta emoción contenida que yo temblaba de anticipación, me besabas y me decías palabras de amor al oído, esa noche sentí como si fuéramos uno, encajábamos como si hubiéramos sido hechos el uno para el otro, tus besos borraron mis lágrimas de dolor y todo tú me llevo hasta el paraíso, esa noche comprendí el verdadero significado de hacer el amor, porque no solo unimos nuestros cuerpos, unimos nuestras almas._

_¿Recuerdas cuando mi padre murió? Tú estabas allí para mí, abrazándome con fuerza, consolándome como solo tu podías hacerlo, y yo llore en tu pecho y moje tu camisa, me quede durante horas entre tus brazos y tú solamente acariciabas mi espalda y mi cabello, porque sabias que las palabras eran innecesarias en esa ocasión, y dormí aferrada a ti y cuando desperté vi las lágrimas secas en tus mejillas, nunca me habías parecido más hermoso ni más vulnerable, nunca antes te había amado tanto._

_¿Recuerdas cuando me pediste matrimonio? Yo estaba tan nerviosa al verte comportándote tan raro conmigo, después de pasar tantos meses viviendo juntos supe enseguida que algo malo estaba pasándote, creí que habías dejado de amarme, luego te acercaste a la habitación en donde me refugiaba y me llamaste a la sala con el rostro serio, me aterro la idea de que quisieras terminar conmigo pero cuando salí y me viste me abrazaste, mirándome a los ojos me pediste que pasara el resto de mi vida a tu lado, y yo acepte mirando por primera vez aquellas flores rojas que estaban en tus manos, si, recuerdo tus manos, aquellas manos que estaban llenas de rasguños porque tú te habías encargado de quitarle cada espina a cada rosa, fue en ese momento en que agradecí a Dios el haberte puesto en mi camino._

_¿Recuerdas nuestra última noche de solteros? Para mí fue la noche más hilarante del mundo, cuando te vi entrar en aquel bar de strippers para sacarme de allí supe que tan afectado estabas por la sorpresa de mis amigas, te agradecí el haberme salvado de estar en aquel lugar cuando al único hombre que quería ver durante el resto de mi vida eras tú, me besaste y juntos caminamos hasta una panadería que aún estaba abierta a esa hora, me compraste una caja de chocolates y comimos juntos mientras reíamos, jamás el chocolate me había parecido tan dulce, jamás me había hecho mas feliz._

_¿Recuerdas nuestra boda? Estaba tan nerviosa, al igual que tú, ninguno de los dos pudimos dormir esa noche, mientras me ponía mi vestido blanco solo pensaba en ti, luego cuando empezó la marcha nupcial el corazón se me había acelerado a tal punto que temí desmayarme, pero luego te vi, me perdí en tu mirada y todos mis miedos desaparecieron, te veías tan guapo en aquel traje negro, tu cabello se veía más dorado, pero eran tus ojos, esos ojos de los que me había enamorado, los que más me llamaron la atención, tus ojos brillaban de felicidad cuando se encontraron con los míos, y yo jure que haría que todos los días de nuestras vidas tus ojos brillaran así._

_¿Recuerdas cuando supimos que estaba embarazada? Tú reías de un modo tan hilarante sosteniendo aquel pedazo de papel en el que habían plasmado todas nuestras dudas de los últimos meses, te veías tan contento y tan lleno de amor, me abrazaste y me giraste en el aire, no te podías quedar quieto de lo emocionado que estabas, esa noche me abrazaste más fuerte que nunca, con tu mano en mi por ese momento plano vientre y empezaste a susurrar como deseabas que fuera nuestro bebe, esa noche soñé contigo sosteniendo un pequeño bultito entre tus brazos y sonriéndome._

_¿Recuerdas cuando nació nuestro pequeño Stephan? Manejaste como un loco por las calles mientras yo me aferraba al asiento del auto, tu mirada ansiosa y preocupada se despegaba cada pocos segundos del frente para fijarla en mí, cuando llegamos al hospital me tomaste en brazos y entraste casi corriendo, aun ahora me pregunto de donde sacaste la fuerza para cargar a una mujer tan grande entre tus brazos, las enfermeras me llevaron a la sala de partos, tu entraste con esa ropa verde y me tomaste de la mano sufriendo junto a mi cada contracción, y luego te desmayaste cuando viste salir a nuestro bebe, me reí y llore en partes iguales mientras sujetaba al pequeño y cálido ser ensangrentado que habían puesto en mi pecho, un par de enfermeras intentaron despertarte y yo solo pude decir "Mira mi hombrecito, ese es tu padre, el hombre más maravilloso de todos"._

_¿Recuerdas todas aquellas madrugadas que pasábamos despiertos? Tú te acercabas a mí y me masajeabas la espalda, siempre despertábamos juntos para atender a Stephan, aun cuando nos turnábamos para cumplir sus necesidades, siempre apoyándonos el uno al otro, y al final terminabas durmiendo en mi regazo mientras Stephan dormía en mi pecho y yo solo podía ver a los dos grandes amores de mi vida, ambos tan parecidos, ambos míos._

_¿Recuerdas el primer día de escuela de Stephan? No sabía quién estaba más nervioso de los tres, juntos lo dejamos en las puertas de aquella enorme escuela y él nos miró con miedo, pero tú te agachaste a su lado y le diste ánimos, le pintaste un futuro tan maravilloso que sus ojos cafés brillaron junto a una radiante sonrisa antes de que te abrazara y saliera corriendo adentrándose en aquella nueva etapa de su vida sin miedos, tú te levantaste y me miraste dedicándome una sonrisa, esa sonrisa que me decía lo mucho que me amabas y yo te la devolví, porque entre nosotros no se necesitaban las palabras, luego me tomaste de la mano y caminamos juntos por el parque, imaginando las aventuras que viviría nuestro pequeño._

_¿Recuerdas cuando descubrimos que tan rebeldes podían ser los niños? Estábamos como locos recorriendo las calles, Stephan no había vuelto de la escuela y a sus doce años eso era algo alarmante, esa mañana tú y el habían discutido, juntos habíamos visto la rabia en aquel pequeño rostro y sé que esa mirada te rompió el corazón, y tú lo conocías bien, sabias que había escapado, te acercaste a ese viejo parque en el que le gustaba esconderse y hablaste con él, pero cuando los vi, abrazados, riéndose, supe que tú eras todo lo que nuestro pequeño necesitaba para tener un futuro feliz… Ese pensamiento fue el principio del fin._

_¿Recuerdas el día en que nuestro mundo feliz se derrumbó? Yo si, cada segundo de cada minuto de cada hora de cada día, aquellos simples desmayos y dolores de cabeza, aquellos inocentes exámenes y aquella desastrosa enfermedad, lloramos juntos sin poder contenernos, porque ninguno de los dos podía creer que algo así nos estuviera pasando, no cuando habíamos sido tan felices durante tantos años, pero la vida es así, no puedes conocer la felicidad sin haber conocido la tristeza, pero desde ese momento todo nuestro mundo cambio, lo supe en el instante en que te mire a los ojos, en el que limpiaste mis lágrimas, algo dentro de ti había muerto y me odie por ello._

_En estos tormentosos momentos de mi vida, lo único que hago es pensar en ti cuando no estas a mi lado, mi mente se llena de recuerdos y deseo devolver el tiempo para poder revivirlos a tu lado, porque te amo, más que a nada en el mundo, tú te convertiste en mi sol, en mi luz, en mi todo._

_Sé que estos son solo algunos de los muchos recuerdos que tenemos juntos, pero por ahora son los más importantes, aquellos que me alejan un poco del dolor en el que se ha convertido respirar cada día, son estos recuerdos que plasmo en el papel los que más marcaron nuestra vida juntos, porque cada uno de los segundos a tu lado se quedaran gravados en mi alma y mi corazón._

_Te amo Jasper, me has dado más de lo que jamás soñé, una vida maravillosa, un hijo al que amo con locura y a ti, el esposo más dulce y atento del mundo, el amor de mi vida, mi mejor amigo y mi confidente, mi todo._

_Sé que mi decisión es egoísta, sé que te lastimara, pero no puedo seguir, no deseo sentir más dolor… Lo sé, soy una cobarde, pero el dolor de mi cuerpo es igual al dolor de mi corazón cada vez que veo tus ojos y los de Stephan enrojecidos cuando van a verme al hospital, porque me mata la idea de que por mi culpa ustedes dos sufran, porque solo deseo que la paz con la que vivíamos vuelva._

_Vive Jasper, y cuida de nuestro hijo, recuérdale cada día lo mucho que lo ame y que lo amas, dile que su madre estaba orgullosa de él y que sabe que será un fabuloso hombre, que siga tu ejemplo porque no hay hombre más fabuloso que tú, sé que estará bien junto a ti… _

_Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo. Nunca me canse de decirlo, nunca me canse de ver esa sonrisa secreta cada vez que lo decía y por eso, te lo diré muchas veces por última vez, espero que tú, Stephan y Dios perdonen mis actos, y tengo la esperanza de volver a encontrarte, en algún lugar, sin dolor, sin tristezas, solo nuestro amor._

_Siempre tuya, siempre amándote_

_Bella Whitlock_

Jasper leyó de nuevo aquellas palabras escritas con la dificultad que da el dolor, el papel ahora amarillento y arrugado por las muchas veces en las que lo había leído se posaba suavemente en sus manos, su olor había desaparecido de aquellas páginas hacía mucho tiempo pero el aun lo recordaba, una lagrima cayo de su mejilla como tantas otras veces mientras se acostaba en la cama, aquella cama que años atrás había compartido con ella.

Había cumplido cada uno de sus deseos, había esperado hasta que su hijo había encontrado la felicidad y había hecho su propia familia, ya no tenía nada más por que vivir, porque todo lo que él era se lo había dedicado a ella, a su amor, a la mujer valiente que termino con su dolor por sus propios medios aun cuando no podía levantarse de la cama, aquella que el admiraba con todo su ser.

- ¿Bella? –Le susurro a la nada y sus ojos se sintieron pesados mientras sentía una cálida y fantasmal mano acariciar su mejilla, cerró los ojos dejándose ir y la oscuridad lo consumió, mientras el dedicaba su ultimo pensamiento a rogar por encontrarla en aquel lugar en el que los seres amados se reúnen, para reencontrarla porque sabía que sin ella él no existía.

* * *

**Les gusto? Dejen un review!**

**Besos!**


End file.
